


We Were Damned

by cassiandameron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damned from the start."</p><p>---</p><p>Castiel from start to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Damned

_“Damned from the start.”_

That’s what Gabriel had said weeks before he died.

_“Cas, we were damned from the start.”_

And you’re starting to believe it. You were all damned from the start. From the moment you sent your blade through Balthazar, you knew.

**Damned.**

As the black oozed from your eyes and nose, damned.

So, for once, Gabriel was right. You were all doomed, from that moment that you touched the flesh of that damned human. When you took his soul and pieced it back together with your own grace, you were doomed.

But you never had that heart to say it. As your brothers burst into light. When Balthazar looked into your eyes, and you read it in his face.

_We are damned._

But what could you do but continue on. For the same reason Anna fell, for the same reason you turned yourself into a god. The Winchesters.

And not matter what, you can’t bring yourself to tell them. To tell them how you turned, how you killed your brothers. Because whenever your eyes meet theirs ( _loyal)_  you crack.

Gabriel was right. You were doomed to fall.

And you’ll be damned if you let them fall too. So, you take in those souls, you try to repair the wall in Sam’s head. You start to clean their Earth and you hold back the monsters inside.

You are doomed and as much as you fight to change their fate. Nothing changes.

Because we were all damned from the start.


End file.
